


Electric Burns

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I just have a lot of feelings okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a game.</p><p> Ethan isn’t sure he wants to play any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf, all characters are property of Davis and MTV.

Kissing Danny is like swallowing lightening, Ethan is sure of it. The moment their lips touch, there is sharp, hot zing that shouts through his spine..and that terrifies him. He’s never felt that before, not even close. He thinks about pulling away, thinks very seriously about getting off this bed  _right now_  because it’s not supposed to be this way. It’s supposed to be seek and destroy, find the weak points and work them to your advantage. It’s supposed to be recon work, finding some needed leverage. It was supposed to be a game.

 Ethan isn’t sure he wants to play any more.

            Because he’s in way,  _way_ over his head.  He feels the way his heart picks up in his chest when their hands brush in the library, the sudden surge of ‘ _mine’_ that crops up every time he catches a glimpse of Danny’s shirtless torso in the locker room. The way he’ll simply stop what he’s doing when he notices Danny gracing him with one of those easy, lopsided grins. The way every thing just calms when Danny’s hand slips around the back of his neck, pressed nose to nose, before Danny presses a kiss to his lips, a painfully gentle pressure against his mouth that makes him want to crumble.

            He knows he should feel bad wanting it like he does. He’s an alpha, strongest of the strong. Dominant, domineering. A beast to be bowed before. But with Danny, he isn’t that person. He can’t be. He doesn’t have it in him. Because Danny is strong and safe and warm. Danny is a solid rock in a stormy sea; resilient, ready to be leaned on. There is shelter in Danny's arms, and Ethan in weak in the presence of that. Maybe because he’s never had it before, because gentleness and compassion are so foreign to him that. He’s never been valued as an individual, as a man, as a person, as a living breathing thing. He’s only ever been a wolf, one part of a greater whole, only ever been an asset because of the power he holds.

            But Danny doesn’t care about power, doesn’t care about what Ethan can offer him. He cares about school, and lacrosse, and comic books and computer code and his family and getting into a good college. He cares about Ethan, because he likes Ethan’s smile, the way he laughs, the way he feels resting against Danny’s chest. Ethan doesn’t know quite what to do with that.

            His wolf does though, and that’s even more terrifying. Ethan has always had a violent streak, always likes the sight of blood, the taste of it in his mouth. He likes to kill things, likes to turn off the human part of himself, to become an animal. An animal mind is easier, no sense of morality or guilt or remorse to get in the way. But he can’t do that around Danny, he can’t turn it off, because his wolf is attached too. There is a surge of primal need in him every time he steps into the other boy’s presence. Not a sexual drive, but still animal. It’s the need to protect, the same need he feels for his pack, for his brother. That horrifies him more than anything.

            It’s not something he can hide from the pack forever. They’ll figure it out. And then they’ll give him his options. They can kill him, because Deuc doesn’t like loose ends and no human Ethan is so attached to will be allowed to go on with their life. Or he can change Danny, train him as a beta, then they’ll convert him. Find him an alpha to kill, or teach him how to other others and then around and kill them. And that hurts him more than the idea of killing Danny, in a way.

            Because Danny is good. Danny is human, in the best of ways. He is complex, a mystery that Ethan longs to unravel. But one thing is certain, that in his chest beats the heart of a good man. Of someone who doesn’t have it in him to destroy, to render, and tear, and murder. The bite would ruin him, and Ethan would rather see him dead than ruined. 


End file.
